The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The introduction of the DVR to the consumer world has revolutionized the way users watch and record television programs. DVRs eliminate many of the complications of VCRs and the need for video tapes. DVRs record television programs on a hard drive that is capable of storing a large number of television programs. Because DVRs are usually box-like in shape, and are often found sitting on top of the television sets to which they are connected, DVRs typically are included in the broad category of devices now called “set-top boxes.” Much like VCRs, DVRs receive one or more television signals (which may represent television programs and/or movies) as input from cables or satellite dishes, (or, in some cases, unlike VCRs, from broadband network connections) and also output television signals to a television set or other display.
A DVR's user can instruct the DVR to schedule, for recording, specified content that may be broadcasted or otherwise transmitted to the DVR at some future time. Thus, the user can schedule the automatic recording of the content in advance of the time that the DVR will receive the content. For example, the user can instruct the DVR to record unspecified content that will be broadcasted on a specified channel beginning at a specified date and time and ending at another specified time. For another example, the user can instruct the DVR to record a specified showing (on a specified channel, and beginning at a specified date and time) of a specified movie, specified event, or specified episode of a multi-episode television series. For another example, the user can instruct the DVR to record the next to-be-broadcasted instance of a specified movie, specified event, or specified episode of a multi-episode television series without specifying the date, time, or channel on which that instance will be broadcasted. For another example, the user can instruct the DVR to record all (or all first-run) episodes of a multi-episode television series on a specified channel without specifying the dates or times at which those episodes will be broadcasted. For another example, the user can instruct the DVR to record all (or all first-run) instances of movies, events, or episodes of a multi-episode television series that are associated with a specified keyword, a specified actor, and/or a specified director without specifying the titles, channels, or broadcasting times of those instances.
Other consumer electronics devices also allow for the recording and viewing of content not based upon traditional broadcast or cable delivery. For example, devices might obtain content via broadband network connections. Apple TV® is an example of this type of device. Users may purchase content over the network and have the content be delivered based upon IP or any other communications protocol. Devices that employ Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) may also be used. IPTV is a system where a digital television service is delivered using Internet Protocol over a network infrastructure. Rather than using broadcast or cable, all content is exclusively delivered over an IP network architecture. An example of such a service is U-Verse® by AT&T®. Devices may also use a hybrid of IPTV and standard delivery. Verizon FiOS TV®, for example, delivers Video On Demand (VOD) content and interactive features, over IP but the vast majority of content, including Pay Per View (PPV), is provided over a standard broadcast video signal which carries both analog and digital content. Other devices may act as a receiver to deliver content from a number of different delivery devices, such as DVRs, DVD players, IPTV, etc. that are connected to the device.
Because of the wide variety of content that is available for viewing with DVRs and any other device capable of storing and displaying content, searching for particular media or digital content has become increasingly important. One difficulty of performing a search is the inability of users to easily type in letters corresponding to keywords for searching. Thus, methods that minimize the need to enter letters that correspond to keywords are important.
In addition, the adoption of high-definition televisions has changed how people are able to watch television. High definition television greatly improves picture quality, introduces a new aspect ratio to the image of the television, and has a higher screen resolution. Televisions and display devices have a particular aspect ratio, or the ratio of the display's width divided by the display's height. Common aspect ratios for televisions are 4:3 (1.33:1) for standard-definition video formats and 16:9 (1.78:1) for high-definition television and European digital television formats. The aspect ratio allows for additional space on which to add additional features on the user interface. In addition, the resolution of the screen on a high definition television is greater that allows a clearer picture for the viewer.